The overall goal of this Program is to conduct genome-wide analysis of genes encoding inflammatory mediators expressed by blood cells. The role of the Animal Model Core is: (i) to score chimeric animals generated in Project 1 for germline transmission of the targeted allele, evaluate homozygous mutants for embryonic or neonatal lethality, and establish a small breeding colony of homozygous mutant animals and (ii) to screen mice containing germline transmission for alterations in blood cell numbers and cellular responses to pro-inflammatory agonists. Moreover, expression of a green fluorescent (GFP) reporter gene construct inserted by the targeting vector will be analyzed to study cell- type specific expression of the disrupted genes. The Animal Models Core will interact closely with the member of the Program Steering Committee. The Animal Models Core will play a key role in the generation of mutant animals, their initial phenotypic characterization, and their distribution among the different projects of the Program. Results will be posted on www.inflamedgene.org.